Approximately thirty percent of medication prescriptions are never filled, and approximately fifty percent of medications for chronic disease are not taken as prescribed. This lack of adherence to medication regimens has dramatic effects on the health of individuals and healthcare costs for society as a whole. Non-adherence has been estimated to cost the U.S. health care system $200 billion annually.
For example, compliance with an ophthalmological medication plan (also referred to as a “medication regimen”) may be vital for preventing visual loss and blindness resulting from chronic conditions such as glaucoma. However, almost seventy-five percent of patients admit to some form of noncompliant behavior, over thirty percent do not fill their prescriptions, and nearly fifty percent discontinue their prescriptions within six months.
While forgetfulness is one barrier to medication adherence, it is not the only barrier. Taking the medication at the wrong time, stopping a medication regimen too early, and taking the wrong dose also represent serious barriers. Unfortunately, there are no effective systems for managing adherence to a medication regimen that may be necessary for maintaining or improving an individual's health.
The figures depict various embodiments that are described throughout the Detailed Description for purposes of illustration only. While specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below, the invention is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms. The intention is not to limit the invention to the particular embodiments described. Accordingly, the claimed subject matter is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the present invention as defined by the appended claims.